


Jealousy

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare
Summary: from my tumblr lifeofanassassin
Relationships: Evie Frye/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr lifeofanassassin

**Jacob**

It was a slow day, so you and Jacob decided to go into a nearby pub and just have a drink. It was refreshing just to be able to go out and let loose for a moment. The pair of you sat at a table laughing and drinking. It wasn’t every day you got to do this, so you were going to enjoy every second of it. Besides any moment you spent with Jacob was your favourite. He may be reckless sometimes, but he was a good man. Setting down your pint glass you noticed they both of your drinks were empty. Letting out a small laugh you reached across the table and grabbed Jacob’s empty glass before he could stand up.

“I’ll go get us more drinks. I fear that if you go, I will be seeing you walk out the door with someone on your arm.” You smirked at him and stood up

“You wound me (Y/n).” Jacob feigned a hurt gasp and put a hand over his heart

Snorting you shook your head and walked over to the bar asking for a refill. Many of the Rooks greeted you as they passed by, what you didn’t expect was an arm to wrap around your shoulder. Looking to the side you saw an attractive man smiling at you. It made a smile of your own form on your lips.

“You look like someone who could use some company.” He sent you a seductive smile

“Actually, I don’t. I’m here with my boyfriend.” You politely told him

“I’m jealous that he gets the company of such a beautiful person.” He responded

Before you could say anything else an arm wrapped around your waist from behind. A smile came to your lips as you knew it was Jacob. You’d know his touch from anywhere and the smell of his cologne was never hard to miss. Leaning back against his chest you looked over at him to see a hint of anger in his eyes directed at the man who did nothing but give him a polite smile.

“I’m afraid their taken.” Jacob spoke in a low voice

You felt him shift and felt a pair of warm lips on your neck. You sucked in a small breath as a small tingle of pleasure rushed through you. Jacob moved you both away from the man and into a booth where he kept his arm around your waist. A smirk came to your face as you turned to look at the man beside you.

“Jealous much?” You spoke to him

“Me? I’m never jealous!” Jacob scoffed

A small laugh escaped you as he said that. You both knew he was jealous; he was just too proud to say it.

**Evie ******

Evie watched from the rooftop as you flirted with the target to get her alone. Normally she wasn’t like this at all, but since it was you, she was a bit jealous. Scratch that she was very jealous, she loved you and hated seeing another person’s hand on her partner. Being the good assassin she is she wasn’t going to let her feelings take over and ruin the mission they worked hard on preparing. For now, she was going to take a deep breath to calm her raging emotions and focus on the mission. As you moved with the target, the assassin moved along the rooftops with you. Stopping she jumped over to the windows ledge and quickly moved in just as the door opened. Hiding behind the changing divider she carefully peaked around the corner to see the woman’s arms around your neck as she leaned in close to you. A glare naturally settled itself on her eyes as she looked at the scene.

It didn’t take long for her to see you look over her shoulder. She saw a smirk form on your lips as you spotted her, and Evie knew you saw her glaring. You sent her a wink making her untense without knowing she even tensed up. God, she was acting ridiculous, though she also couldn’t help it. She watched as you started walking forward and toward the divider, that was the signal. Moving she got into position and waited for the right moment.

“Why are we moving back here?” The woman asked

“Because there’s more light here, and I want to see all of you, bathed in light.” You spoke lowly

It didn’t take long for you to move back the divider and that’s when she made her move. Moving forward she buried her hidden blade into her chest as you covered her mouth. You lowered her to the ground and Evie looked at you.

“I want to see all of you bathed in light?” Evie questioned and before she knew it she was wrapped up in your arms.

“Jealous much, Evie?” You smirked at her

“Me? I’m never jealous!” She tried to play it off

Humming you grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward you. Your lips met her soft ones making her let out a surprised noise which you quickly swallowed. You wasted no time in parting her lips and letting your tongue move against hers. Abruptly pulling away from her lips, you pulled her hips to yours and brought your lips to her ear.

“I would love to see you bathed in nothing but sunlight, Evie.”


End file.
